User blog:LionHeartKIng/Random Duel Log - Vivian vs. Theo
Turn 1: Theo * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Vivian * Draws. * Normal Summons "Cyber HERO Proxy Brawler" (1700/1000). * Special Summons "Cyber HERO Gadgemonger" from her hand, since she controls a "Cyber HERO" monster (1500/1800). * Tunes her "Proxy Brawler" and "Gadgemonger" (which is treated as a non-Tuner because of its effect) to Synchro Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Cyber HERO - Technical Mercenary" (2400 > 2600/2800 due to its effect). * "Technical Mercenary" attacks directly, but Theo activates her Set " ", destroying her other 2 Set cards, which were "Seaprism Vug" and "Seaprism Flowstone", which are Special Summoned as monsters as per their effect (Vug: 2200/2200) (Flowstone: 1600/1600). * A replay occurs and "Technical Mercenary" attacks "Flowstone" (Theo: 4000 > 3000), but "Flowstone" is not destroyed by that battle due to its effect. * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Theo * Draws. * Tunes "Stalagmite" (treated as a Tuner by "Seaprism Golem") and "Vug" to Synchro Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Seaprism Golem" (2900/2900). * Since a monster with a higher ATK than "Technical Mercenary"'s original ATK is Special Summoned to Theo's field, she activates the effect of "Technical Mercenary", making it lose 1000 ATK (Golem: 2900 > 1900/2900). * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards, face-down. * Ends her turn (Golem: 1900 > 2900/2900). Turn 4: Vivian * Draws. * On Vivian's Main Phase, Theo uses the effect of "Golem", destroying 1 of Theo's Set Spell/Trap Cards and negating the effects of "Mercenary". * The card that was destroyed was "Seaprism Stalagmite", which was Special Summoned to her field (1600/1600). * "Stalagmite"'s effect activates, destroying "Technical Mercenary". * Uses the effect of "Technical Mercenary", adding "Cyber HERO Kori" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates her 2 Set cards, "Hero Upload" and "Hero Download", but Theo activates her Set " ", destroying her Set card "Seaprism Stalactite" and "Hero Upload", and that causes "Stalagmite" to be Special Summoned to Theo's field (2100/2100). * "Stalagmite"'s effect activates, destroying "Hero Download". * Activates her Set "Hero Torrent", banishing "Proxy Brawler" and "Gadgemonger" to Special Summon "Technical Mercenary" from her Graveyard (2400/2800). * Activates " ", sending "Cyber HERO Router Gardna" from her Deck to the Graveyard. * Normal Summons "Cyber HERO Kori" (100/100). * Uses the effect of "Kori", Special Summoning "Router Gardna" from her Graveyard (0'''/1900) as a Level 1 monster (Level: 3 > '''1). * Tunes "Kori" and "Router Gardna" to Synchro Summon "Cyber HERO Kernel Squire" (600/1400). * "Technical Mercenary" attacks and destroys "Stalagmite" (Theo: 3000 > 2200) (note that "Technical Mercenary"'s ATK is currently at 2600, because "Kori" and "Router Gardna" are in her Graveyard). * On the Main Phase 2, she tunes her "Kernel Squire" with "Technical Mercenary" to Synchro Summon "Cyber HERO System Magician" (3000/2400). * Uses the effect of "System Magician", shuffling "Technical Mercenary" into the Deck and inflicting damage to Theo equal to its ATK. "Technical Mercenary" had 2400 ATK (Theo: 2200 > 0). Vivian wins. Category:Blog posts